ДАРЬЯ И ДЖЕЙН УДЕЛЫВАЮТ РОЖДЕСТВО
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: ССОРА МЕЖДУ ДАРЬЕЙ И ДЖЕЙН ПРИВОДИТ К НЕОЖИДАННЫМ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯМ (сборничек) Два варианта. Дарья и Джейн отправляются в Икспедицию с ДеМартином - за сумками с провизией - но... Как известно бедному историку не повезло...
1. ДАРЬЯ И ДЖЕЙН УДЕЛЫВАЮТ РОЖДЕСТВО

_Губы Дарьи сжались в тонкую нитку. Брови сошлись на переносице. Джейн даже попятилась(«Ох, Лейн, ты кажется дошутилась !» ) Джейн ждала всего но даже она не предполагала услышать то, что она услышала от самой близкой и любимой подруги…_

… Дарья влетела в дом словно маленький чёрный торнадо. Сияющее лицо Квин стало последней каплей… Квин, предвкушая праздник, с энтузиазмом взялась помогать родителям украшать дом. И никак не ожидала от Дарьи… Всё то, что копилось у старшей сестрёнки в душе и что взбурлило и выплеснулось на Джейн, хлынуло и на Квин, и на Джейка с Хелен - на всех... «Да это ваше… Рождество к… на… и в…! Да пошли вы все!» И всё это глядя в лицо Квин. Выражение глаз Квин стало как у крохотной девочки, когда та бежит навстречу долго отсутствовавшей матери в новом платьице, которым хотела перед ней похвастаться, подскальзывается и падает в грязь. Недоумение. Обида. И пронзительный рёв. «А ведь такое было!» - внезапно припомнилось Дарье, - «Прямо у меня на глазах!» И Дарья, которая оказалась рядом, первая подняла младшую сестру и стала её утешать, а потом уже Хелен взяла на руки, ревущую от обиды на весь мир, Квин. А через несколько часов младшая сестрёнка, в отстиранном и отглаженном новом платьице, уплетала за обе щеки мороженое и Дарья, в свою очередь, дулась на Квин и на родителей — всё их внимание опять досталось младшей сестре. «Подумаешь, в лужу упала! Велика важность! Может мне найти лужу поглубже и погрязней?» Дарью тогда остановила только мысль, что ей не удастся так обиженно зареветь. «Может с этого всё и началось? Наше соперничество и взаимная неприязнь друг к другу? С этого мелкого происшествия началась борьба за внимание родителей?» Но в этот раз зарыдала не Квин — брови которой уже поднялись кверху, губы задрожали\, а глаза стали наполняться слезами. Зарыдал… Джейк. Хелен кинулась утешать мужа, следом подскочила и Квин, а Дарья рванула наверх, в свою комнату не желая знать кто сейчас припомнился Джейку — жестокий и холодный отец, кто-то из military school или садист-начальник, который словно диккенсовский Эбинейзер Скрудж ненавидел Рождество.

…Дарья плюхнулась на кровать. И машинально щёлкнула пультом телевизора. «Fuck! Sick Sad World! Только этого не хватало ! Мы же с Джейн так любим... любили смотреть эту глупую программу вместе...» Дарья отключила звук и легла, уставившись в потолок — она не хотела вспоминать, что наговорила своей лучшей подруге («Своей БЫВШЕЙ лучшей подруге... И единственной... Лучше у тебя не было и не будет...») но проклятая память… «Чёрт побери, Моргендорффер, тебе укоротить бы свой язычок метра на два-три! А главное — всё это было несправедливо. И неправда. И кто ты такая чтобы высказываться насчёт талантов Джейн?! Тоже мне искусствовед нашлась...» Стыд и боль резали Дарью изнутри словно ледяным ножом. Ей бы сейчас выйти из дома и отправится к Джейн, валяться у подруги в ногах и молить о прощении — но придётся пройти через холл, а там родители и Квин, которых она тоже несправедливо обидела… Словно голышом сквозь заросли чертополоха… Слёзы застилали взор и потолок расплывался в глазах, растекался и Дарья подумала, что не зря она поселилась в комнате с обитыми мягким стенами, а то разбила бы сейчас свою дурную голову… Она так и плакала глядя в потолок и слёзы уже пропитали воротник, оставили сырое пятно на одеяле… Она плакала и надеялась, что разъяренная Хелен сама поднимется наверх и была готова к этому но никто не шёл… Она так и заснула с мокрым лицом, не раздеваясь, лёжа поверх покрывала, а слёзы продолжали течь...

…Рука, явно женская, тянется к выключателю лампы, которая стоит на прикроватной тумбочке, щёлкает им, потом нащупывает очки, попутно чуть не сбивая, наполовину опустошённую, небольшую бутылочку виски. «Чёрт!» Голос несомненно Дарьи, хриплый даже осипший. Мы всё видим её глазами. Очки водружаются на нос. Мир вокруг становится менее расплывчатым, более чётким. На тумбочке лежат пачка сигарет и зажигалка, стоит переполненная пепельница. Сумрак. То ли раннее утро, то ли поздний вечер. Дарья хрипло кашляет и направляется в ванную комнату. Сплёвывает в умывальник. Слюна имеет отчётливо нехороший, розоватый оттенок. Дарья смывает плевок струёй воды и поднимает глаза к зеркалу. "Чёрт, Моргендорффер, тебе всего сорок но под глазами такие мешки… Что ты там хранишь? Свои чёрные мысли?" Дарья плещет себе в лицо водой. И снова кашляет. Смотрит на часы. «Чёрт… Ночь на дворе...» Дарья выходит в гостиную и зажигает свет. Это не Лондейл. Это её новый дом в Бостоне. Дарья, стоя у окна, закуривает. Смотрит на падающий снег, рождественские огни … Но в её доме никаких признаков Рождества. Гасит сигарету. В доме Дарьи пачки сигарет, одноразовые зажигалки и пепельницы чуть ли не на каждой горизонтальной поверхности. Свет потушен. В полумраке поблёскивают корешки книг. «Дарья Моргендорффер». Дарья раздевается и забирается под одеяло…

…«Кто здесь?!» Дарья нацепила на нос очки(«И когда я успела их снять?») и уставилась в темноту. «Джейн ?!» Это не могла быть Джейн. Это был призрак Джейн. Дарья родилась уже скептиком. Она не верила в Зубных Фей, Санту Клауса и в НЛО. Она не верила и в привидений. Но она верила своим глазам и ощущениям. А ощущения говорили ей, что она не спит. Что это не сон. «Джейн...» Джейн сидит в воздухе в своей излюбленной позе — левая нога согнута в колене и её щиколотка лежит на колене правой. «Но этого не может быть… Ведь мы с Лейн ровесники, а выглядит она и одета как в шестнадцать! « Дарья сглатывает и откашливается но всё равно говорит с трудом, севшим, сиплым голосом заядлой курильщицы:  
\- Ты что, умерла?  
\- Не-а, Моргендорффер.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня?! («Чёрт! Ну я же не Скрудж! Но всё таки канун Рождества...»)  
Джейн улыбается и отвечает, явно подражая мультяшному Джейкобу Марли — только глазами не вращает:  
\- Многое! - а потом насмешливо фыркает. - Мы можем тут долго изгаляться, разыгрывая сценку из мультфильма по Диккенсу, но нам это быстро надоест и времени мало…  
\- У кого? У тебя или у меня?  
Голос Джейн звучит жёстко и сухо:  
\- У тебя. Потом объясню. Считай, что это ты мне снишься. И мне снится, что я стала Призраком Рождества на полставки. Хотя вру — тут решили сэкономить и на цепях и на призраках — трёх призраков не будет. Я тут одна за всех — и за прошлое, и за настоящее и за будущее.  
\- Я уже догадываюсь про прошлое. Те моменты, когда мы не воевали с Квин… И я не воевала с рордителями...  
Джейн усмехается:  
\- А такие были?

 _Маленькая Квин. Беззубый ротик и Хелен, которая склонилась над кроваткой младшей дочери. Тающий от нежности Джейк. И Дарья, с любопытством, разглядывающая младшую сестру. Та улыбается Дарье и та протягивает младшей сестрёнке палец._  
 _Квин летит с горки. Санки переворачиваются и испуганная Дарья кидается к младшей сестре._  
 _Квин приснился кошмар. Она сидит прижавшись к Дарье. Потом её глаза слипаются. Дарья укрывает Квин одеялом._

\- Редко. Ну и, конечно, ты вспомнишь про нашу школьную дружбу...  
\- Ну, в общих чертах, верно… Про наши старые счастливые дни...  
Призрак изымает откуда то блокнот и делает пометку.  
\- Ладно. С прошлым разобрались. Теперь с настоящим...

… Дарья стояла в пробке. «Вот невезуха ...Отправить меня на три дня назад без помощи Плачущих Ангелов она смогла, а вот добираться мне приходится своим ходом...»

… Дарья не ожидала, что её будет так трясти, что с трудом сможет попасть пальцем в кнопку звонка. Она не была в Лондейле уже много лет — Бостон не на краю Земли и родители приезжали в гости. И Квин. И Дарья приезжала в Лондейл — когда Квин выходила замуж, когда Квин рожала… Наконец Дарья смогла нажать на кнопку — но звук всё равно получился рваный, дребезжащий. Дверь распахнулась.  
\- Квин?!  
Девушка была похожа на Квин но это не может быть Квин — всё таки столько лет прошло …  
\- Вы к моей маме? Ма-а-а-м!  
«А интонации мамины...»  
Квин появилась на пороге. Деловой костюм. Очки для чтения. Папка в руках.  
\- Привет, Дарья. Мы тебя не ждали — ты никогда не приезжала на Рождество. - и бросила дочери.- Поздоровайся с тётей Дарьей, Джейн.  
\- Здравствуйте. Ну я пошла, мам?  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Иди уж… Но чтобы к десяти была дома!

Дарья невольно улыбнулась — в голосе Квин отчётливо послышались интонации Хелен — как в голосе старшей дочери Квин интонации её самой, прежней. Квин отошла в сторону:  
\- Ну входи, наконец…

 _Дарья сидит за столом. С кружкой фирменного какао Квин. Руки уже не дрожат и она не рискует сбить коктейль или раскокать кружку. Что было бы обидно — какао очень вкусный. Квин усаживается напротив._

 **ДАРЬЯ** : Давно хотела тебя спросить — почему Джейн?

 **КВИН** ( _удивлённо_ ): Ты не знала? Разве мама тебе не говорила? Мы с Джейн очень сдружились.

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _усмехается_ ): На почве общей ненависти ко мне?

 **КВИН** ( _с грустной улыбкой_ ): На почве любви к тебе, глупенькая!… Мы обе пытались понять, что с тобой такое творится. Я была тогда очень удивлена — Джейн позвонила мне сама и попросила о встрече… Она всё расспрашивала о тебе — как ты, почему и отчего… Ну мы и поплакались друг другу. Потом мне понадобилась её помощь с учёбой… А когда вышла твоя первая книга, а потом вторая… Мы с Джейн читали их, спорили, разве что не конспектировали. Делали выписки. Общались по СКАЙПу и электронной почте. Пока нам обеим не надоело и мы не решили просто оставить тебя в покое...

Если у входа в собственный дом Дарью просто трясло то у дома Лейнов её трясло уже баллов на шесть… Но всё-таки, собравшись с силами, Дарья нажала на кнопку звонка. Кулаком. Слишком дрожали руки. Даже зубы выбивали дробь. На этот раз обошлось без сюрпризов — дверь открыла сама Джейн. С сонной, важной серой кошкой на руках:  
\- Какой сюрприз! - в голосе Джейн зазвучали знакомые ироничные нотки. - Не прошло и… дай бог памяти? Двадцати с лишним лет!  
У Дарьи голос совсем пропал:  
\- Прости…  
Джейн спустила кошку с рук и насмешливо фыркнула:  
\- Вообще то это следовало сказать ещё тогда… Ты не думаешь, что несколько… припозднилась с извинениями?  
\- Я понимаю… А как у тебя вообще дела? Как дети?  
\- Выставляюсь. Дети растут. Муж… Опять в отъезде.  
Мимо них, на улицу выскочила тоненькая девушка с собакой на поводке. Она поприветствовала Дарью кивком, а потом остановилась и уставилась на неё:  
\- Ой ! Вы Дарья Моргендорффер?  
\- Да.  
\- Я сейчас!  
Бедный пёс был силой втянут назад в дом но девушка появилась буквально через пару секунд:  
\- Можно автограф?  
Дарья расписалась на первой странице книги.  
\- Ой у мамы есть все ваши книги! Целый шкаф!  
Джейн выглядела… несколько смущённой.  
\- Иди уже, а то несчастная собака скоро лопнет.  
Девушка хихикнула и упорхнула.  
Дарья потянулась за сигаретой.  
\- Курить вредно.  
\- Мне это сотню раз говорили.  
\- А мне не рекомендовали дышать табачным дымом.  
Дарья попыталась засунуть сигарету обратно в пачку но только её сломала и, смяв, выкинула в кусты.  
\- Ты…  
Джейн кивнула:  
\- Да. Третий месяц. Подарок от внезапно вернувшегося мужа. Но он опять умотал.  
\- Он же у тебя фотограф?  
\- Ага. Как папа. Такой же перекати-поле. Ладно, заходи. Неудобно заставлять топтаться на пороге известного писателя.

Ещё один ожог ностальгии. Хотя в доме многое изменилось — кошки, собаки, дети … Картины по стенам. Фотографии. И её, Дарьи, фотография. Большая фотография на стене. Дарья помнила это интервью и фотографа. Джейн кивнула:  
\- Он и тебя снимал. Эту фотографию отбраковали.  
Дарья хихикнула:  
\- Ну конечно…

На этом снимке она сидела за столом с дымящейся сигаретой в одной руке и со стаканом виски, которое светилось как янтарь, в другой. Ироничный прищур, губы изогнулись в усмешке. Просто реклама виски и сигарет — осталось только дописать внизу что-то вроде «Курение и алкоголь вредят вашему здоровью».

 _…Словно и не было размолвки, после которой Дарья окончательно замкнулась в себе, забралась в свою раковину, а Джейн стала тусоваться с Джоди и Маком, снова занялась всерьёз бегом, какими то своими делами связанными с искусством и упорно готовится к поступлению в колледж… Они проговорили до поздней ночи и Дарья уснула на диване в гостиной. Джейн накрыла её пледом и осторожно стянула с носа Дарьи очки_ …

…Дарью словно ударило лёгким разрядом тока. Ну конечно же — Джейн. Призрак Джейн.  
\- Что, опять? - голос Дарьи окончательно сел. Джейн протянула ей стакан с водой. Дарья взяла его, попутно удивившись способности призрака, так вольно обращаться с материальными предметами, выпила холодную воду залпом. Откашлялась. - Куда теперь?  
\- Будущее… - голос призрака звучал торжественно и печально.  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Я уже догадываюсь, что будущее будет невесёлым.  
Джейн протянула руку:  
\- Увы…  
Они стояли у больничной кровати. Мониторы, провода, трубки … Дарья смотрела на себя саму, лежавшую на кровати — осунувшееся, худое лицо. Она не чувствовала никакого удивления. К этому всё и шло. Кашель, выворачивающий её чуть ли не на изнанку, одышка…  
\- Когда?  
\- Следующее Рождество…  
\- Законы жанра?  
Джейн неопределённо пожала плечами.  
\- Но почему Лондейл?  
\- Ты переехала из Бостона. Купила дом.  
Они вышли из палаты и уселись невдалеке. Дарья почему то предпочитала говорить шёпотом хотя догадывалась, что их никто не увидит и не услышит.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что пару раз уже теряла сознание, когда была одна дома. И решила, что лучше вернуться в Лондейл. Тебя как то не прельщала мысль, что однажды ты не очнёшься и тебя обнаружат по запаху. Или вообще вспомнят о тебе через полгода и найдут твою мумию… А так — кто-нибудь тебя обнаружит. Вот ты и потеряла сознание. Снова. Уже в местном торговом центре. Врачи сказали, что всё — надежды нет. Последняя стадия. Почему ты не обратилась к ним вовремя?  
Дарья промолчала. В её палате появились люди. Родители. Квин. Джейн. Тёмные очки.  
\- Я никогда не видела как ты плачешь…  
Джейн проворчала:  
\- Ну полюбуйся… Нравится?  
\- Не очень…  
\- Я в тот день тоже плакала. От обиды. И Трент не нашёл ничего лучше как напоить меня. Я была в зюзю. А утром не думала ни о каких обидах — у меня были другие заботы. Из меня хлестало. Изо всех щелей. Как из деревянной шхуны, когда её поднимают со дна моря. И я решила - «Плевать!» А ты прекратила со мной общаться. Замкнулась в себе. Окуклилась. Хуже чем раньше. А потом уехала в колледж. И я тоже. И как то всё закрутилось… А потом я увидела твою книгу в витрине. Купила. И ещё, и ещё…  
\- Я же помню - не раз читала «Рождественские колокола». Скруджу дали последний шанс! Значит и мне…  
\- В самом начале пойми, ЧТО ты хочешь изменить… И КОГДА…

 _«Ох… Если Дарья не будет с тобой разговаривать неделю, Лейн — ты дёшево отделалась… Ты что, не заметила, что у неё не то настроение чтобы адекватно воспринимать твои идиотские шуточки?!»_

Но… Лицо Дарьи разгладилось она как то странно улыбнулась и подошла к подруге, обняла её, а потом… поцеловала в щёку… Джейн почувствовала как на её голую шею начали падать капли. Одна, другая, третья… Всё чаще и чаще.  
\- С Рождеством…  
Джейн аккуратно отстранила от себя Дарью и заглянула подруге в глаза. Точно — слёзы градом.  
\- Так, Моргендорффер, не пугай меня. Ты не собралась умирать часом?!  
Дарья помотала головой — так энергично, что брызги полетели.  
\- Тогда в чём дело? Ты совсем не похожа на героиню слезливой рождественской истории…  
Дарья снова обняла Джейн и уткнулась той в плечо.  
\- Слушай, Моргендорффер, если ты хочешь использовать мою куртку в качестве салфетки — я вообщем то не против. Но я знаю место где есть много бумажных салфеток и ещё неплохо кормят. Ты это место хорошо знаешь.  
Дарья кивнула.  
\- Тогда пошли…

\- Твой рассказ тянет на две порции пиццы и на пару стаканов газировки на каждого?  
\- Да…  
\- Ладно. Рассказывай.

\- Ничего себе история…  
\- Вполне в духе Рождества…  
\- Из меня хоть симпатичный призрак получился?  
\- Вполне.  
\- С Рождеством тебя, Моргендорффер.  
\- С Рождеством тебя, Лейн.  
\- Надеюсь, что мы не будем так глупо ссориться в будущем… Из-за всяких мелочей...  
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь. Я, во всяком случае, постараюсь.  
\- А дочурка была на меня похожа?  
\- Точная копия. Полный дом кошек и собак. И картин. И выставки. В том числе в Нью Йорке. А Трент закончил таки колледж.  
\- Иди ты!  
\- И Квин превратилась в деловую даму.  
\- Вот в это труднее всего поверить…  
Дарья подняла, салютуя, свой стакан с содовой.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лейн.  
Джейн подняла свой и улыбнулась подруге в ответ.  
\- И я тебя, Моргендорффер…  
За столом воцарилась настоящая идиллия. Которую нарушил хорошо знакомый писк:  
\- С Рождеством!  
\- И тебя, Бритни!  
\- И-ип!  
Бритни попятилась назад. Ей показалось, что Дарья и Джейн обе словно светятся изнутри. И Бритни постаралась побыстрей исчезнуть.  
Джейн допила газировку:  
\- Ну и куда ты сейчас?  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Домой… Там сейчас сущий балаган и кавардак… Мама командует, Джейк поминает своих главных недругов — своего отца, который давно умер, своего командира, который давно в отставке, своего начальника, который теперь далеко и давно папе не начальник, Квин поминутно бегает к телефону… Всё, конечно, будет наконец развешено и расставлено по местам но нервы мы друг другу помотаем изрядно …  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- А я пойду к себе домой — будить братца.  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Можете отпраздновать со мной. Если Аманда и ещё кто-то из семьи не появится и вы с Трентом останетесь праздновать одни…  
\- Ладно. Ловлю на слове.  
…Квин внезапно досталось столько нежности от старшей сестры, сколько она не получала от неё всю свою сознательную жизнь. И бедняга полчаса приходила в себя. Неожиданно появившиеся Трент и Джейн оказались хорошими помощниками — так что Джейк оказался не у дел, что его вполне устраивало. А Квин вдруг стала беспрекословно слушаться Джейн, которая гоняла её как суровый боцман зелёного пацана-юнгу...

 _Трент отправился в ночной клуб выступать со своей группой, а Джейн осталась ночевать у Дарьи. Ранним утром Дарья внезапно проснулась и не обнаружив Джейн кинулась её искать — но стоило Дарье только распахнуть дверь как Джейн, сонная и встрёпанная, появилась перед ней из коридора — Дарья чуть не сбила подругу с ног._  
 _\- Ты чего, Моргендорффер?_  
 _\- Я испугалась…_  
 _\- Ах ты моя маленькая девочка… Иди в кроватку, досыпай — мы с тобой сильно за полночь засиделись_  
 _Когда через пару часов Квин робко поскреблась в дверь и просунула туда свой любопытный носик она увидела Дарью и Джейн в одной постели — Дарья вцепилась в подругу как ребёнок в мамочку, когда ему приснился кошмар и он прибежал к ней за утешением, пригрелся и уснул. Джейн открыла глаза:_  
 _\- Чего тебе?_  
 _\- Снег…_  
 _Джейн осторожно потрепала Дарью по плечу — та с трудом разлепила веки:_  
 _\- Что случилось?_  
 _Они втроём стояли у большого окна С неба падали крупные белые хлопья. Лондейл за несколько часов превратился в картинку со старой рождественской открытки. Джейн зевнула и повернулась к Квин:_  
 _\- Слушай, если ты всё равно так рано подскочила не сваришь ли какао на всех?_

И они втроём отправились на кухню.


	2. НАД СНЕГОМЪ

… Энтони ДеМартино почувствовал, что лежит на чём то мягком. Мягком но не холодном. Ему вообще не было холодно и то, на чём он лежал, на ощупь совсем не было похоже на снег.

\- Здравствуйте, коллега, - голос показался ДеМартино смутно знакомым и Энтони открыл глаза. Он действительно лежал на чём то белом и мягком, а прямо перед ним, в воздухе, висела более чем странная фигура — в какой то белой хламиде и с декоративными крылышками, что не удержали бы в воздухе и цыплёнка — но тем не менее … Никаких тросиков ДеМартино не заметил хотя и бывший директор(а это был никто иной как предшественник Мисс Ли) в этот момент, словно играя в каком то любительском спектакле в школе для девочек, свободно парил в воздухе. Его лысую голову опоясывал металлический обруч к которому был прикреплён, на коротком штыре, диск изображавший нимб. Только в руках не было никакой арфы — бывший директор держал в руках толстую кожаную папку.

\- Вам надо расписаться здесь и здесь, Мистер ДеМартино, - голос директора был бесцветен также как и при жизни. Когда он выступал с докладом, в зале начинали клевать носами даже те, кто перед этим проспал сладким сном десять часов сряду и заблаговременно выпил пару литров кофе. Его речи можно было прописывать в качестве лекарства от бессоницы - жалко, что ДеМартино не пришло это в голову раньше. Он озолотился бы на продаже кассет

\- О, бэйб !

"О нет ! Только не это !" Сладкая парочка главных школьных придурков и ночной кошмар всех преподавателей Высшей школы Лондэйла приветственно помахала Энтони.

\- Хэлло, Мистер Ди ! - пропищала Бритни.

И тут Мистера ДеМартино пробрала ледяная дрожь - «Если эти придурки тут — то что с остальными ?!»

Бывший директор терпеливо ждал …

… на этот раз пробуждение было малоприятным — всё тело ныло и его пронизывал ледяной холод — ДеМартино крупно повезло — ни одного перелома или даже серьёзного ушиба. Снег и ветви кустов смягчили падение. Но он умудрился скатиться в ручей, проломить тонкий лёд и свитер теперь пропитался ледяной водой. Холод пронизывал до костей. «Дарья! Джейн!» ДеМартино помнил, что эта парочка увязалась с ним и ДеМартино мог только надеяться, что они оказались более везучими чем он, а сейчас … надо … было … встать … и … идти … Где то внизу виднелся дом. Дым из трубы. Люди. Там были люди. ДеМартино еле передвигал ноги — с грацией Железного Дровосека, простоявшего с месяц под проливным дождём, или древнего зомби страдающего артритом. Вниз … вниз … Когда он вышел на дорогу стало чуть полегче.

Так что зря Хелен Моргендорфер беспокоилась — Энтони было не до её прелестей. Последние метры до двери домика ДеМартино преодолел на автопилоте — челюсти свело и, только отогревшись , он смог рассказать, что случилось. Никогда, ни до ни после, он не был так рад Дарье и Джейн, которые, несколько ошарашенно, смотрели на тёплую компанию собравшуюся у костерка. Обошлось. 


	3. ПОД СНЕГОМЪ

… они брели согнувшись под ледяным, бьющим снегом в лицо, ветром. Дарья думала, что она и Джейн попали в какую то, запредельно дурацкую, комедию — тупоголовые кавалеры младшей сестрёнки умудрились оставить всех, ради багажа Квин, без съестных припасов, что совсем не обрадовало её товарищей по несчастью и теперь она покупала расположение, не привыкшей к дискомфорту, Сэнди с помощью содержимого своих баулов — складывалось такое впечатление, что Квин собиралась отправиться на Северный полюс сроком где-то на полгода — при этом планировала жить там исключительно на подножном корму. Только вот шарф(кстати, спасибо Квин, удобный и тёплый) гарантировано избежал завидущих и загребущих лапок Сэнди, которой подгадить младшей Моргендорфер или унизить её лишний раз, было только в радость. При этом окончательно избавляться от общества Квин и остаться в результате с безнадёжным тормозом Тиффани и с истеричной, не уверенной в себе, Стэйси, Сэнди не было никакого интереса — поэтому она, с высокомерным выражением лица венценосной особы, снисходительно принимала щедрые дары от, желающей загладить свою вину и остаться в "Модном клубе", Квин. Поэтому, собственно, Дарья и Джейн присоединились к «икспедиции» Мистера ДеМартино — чтобы не находиться меж двух огней - между, рассерженными на Квин, Мисс Ли и метель, одноклассниками и Сэнди, которая со злобным энтузиазмом потрошила Квин. А теперь Мистер ДеМартино …

Дарья гнала от себя эту мысль но ехидное воображение подкидывало картинки — похороны Энтони ДеМартино

\- большой портрет на сцене,

взахлёб рыдающий Мистер О'Нил,

Мисс Барч, снисходительно и успокаивающе похлопывающая по плечу своего слезливого кавалера и злобно ворчащая на тему о том как ей жалко, что на месте ДеМартино не лежит её бывший на которого она потратила свои лучшие годы и т.д. и т.п. …

Мисс Ли с пафосом вещающая с трибуны.

Джоди в чёрном произносящая речь от имени и по поручению …

Друзья ДеМартино — в том числе и по карточному столу …

А могут и её попросить сказать пару слов о покойном !

В этот момент Дарья резко остановилась из-за того, что левая нога провалилась в снег — Дарья с трудом вытащила её, ветки дерева, что опутали щиколотку, вырвались из снежного плена и целый вихрь белых холодных искорок полетел в лицо. Пока Дарья высвобождала ногу из снежной зыби и цепких ветвей, Джейн успела пройти несколько метров согнувшись под ветром, который всё никак не хотел утихать. Глядя на Лейн, что упорно продвигалась вперёд, согнувшись чтобы спрятать лицо от ветра, Дарья почувствовала вдруг, откуда то изнутри, поднимающуюся тёплую волну нежности к ней — «единственная, любимая подруга … ЛЮБИМАЯ ?! Стоп, Моргендорфер. Не сходи с ума. Мы выберемся. наш ДеМартино найдётся живым и здоровым. Все мы вернёмся домой.» Но Дарья не могла ничего с собой поделать — худая(на одной пицце не сильно растолстеешь …), хрупкая, вспыльчивая и упрямая Джейн… Жизнь , как ни печально, коротка, а времени, на самом деле, так мало… И всё не соберёшься никак сказать, что ты чувствуешь к человеку, а когда наконец решишься — оказывается слишком поздно. Дарья постаралась ускорить шаг и вскоре почти нагнала Джейн.

\- Джейн…

\- Что, Моргендорфер?

\- Джейн, я тебя люблю ...

Джейн остановилась, повернулась и с любопытством уставилась на Дарью — бровь иронично приподнята. Видимо, выражение лица у Дарьи было таким, что Джейн не стала язвить по поводу внезапно проявившейся "человеческой природы" Дарьи и решила, в этот раз, воздержаться от подколок…

\- Подруга, мы вроде как пока не умираем…

А Дарья… Дарья преодолела расстояние между собой и Джейн в один короткий рывок и, благодаря тому, что Джейн стояла всё так же сгорбившись, ёжась под ледяным ветром, Дарья легко смогла дотянуться чтобы обнять подругу за шею и… поцеловать. В губы. В её тёплые губы на заледеневшем, под ветром, лице.

… сердце Дарьи бухало где то в ушах, ноги подкосились. Каким то чудом они обе не грохнулись на снег. Джейн пришлось крепко обхватить Дарью за талию чтобы удержать Моргендорфер от падения, принять на себя почти весь её вес — на самом деле Джейн была довольно сильной девушкой хотя и не особо увлекалась спортом — пробежки по утрам не в счёт. Так что обошлось — но Дарье пришлось постоять ещё пару минут, уткнувшись носом в плечо Джейн — чтобы восстановить дыхание и пока не прошла слабость в ногах.

\- Моргендорфер, ты сбрендила…

\- Я знаю…

\- Кажется ветер стих…

\- Ладно, пошли дальше.

Ветер действительно стих. А из трубы домика, который они вскоре увидели перед собою, шёл уютный дымок. Пейзаж напомнил подругам картинку из какой то, смутно знакомой, старой детской книжки. А перед домом… Но главное — Мистер ДеМартино был жив-здоров и неплохо проводил время.

… То, что произошло в тот день, в зимнем лесу ни Дарья ни Джейн ни вспоминали и даже не упоминали в разговорах. Дарья примерно представляла, что сказала бы Джейн: «Что было в лесу то там и осталось, Моргендорфер». И вряд ли она бы пустилась в разъяснения причин того, что случилось с Дарьей — и сама Дарья, которая считала себя, до того момента, достаточно сдержанной и рассудительной, вряд ли бы смогла понять и объяснить причины своего поступка … 


	4. ДАРЬЯ И ДЖЕЙН УДЕЛЫВАЮТ РОЖДЕСТВО II ver

_Губы Дарьи сжались в тонкую нитку. Брови сошлись на переносице. Джейн даже попятилась(«Ох, Лейн, ты кается дошутилась!» ) Джейн ждала всего но даже она не предполагала услышать то, что она услышала от самой близкой и любимой подруги…_

… Дарья влетела в дом словно маленький чёрный торнадо. Сияющее лицо Квин стало последней каплей … Квин, предвкушая праздник, с энтузиазмом взялась помогать родителям украшать дом. И никак не ожидала от Дарьи… Всё то, что накопилось у старшей сестрёнки в душе и что взбурлило и выплеснулось на Джейн, хлынуло и на Квин, на Джейка и Хелен - «Да это ваше… Рождество к… на… и в…! Да пошли вы все!» И всё это глядя в лицо Квин. Выражение глаз Квин стало как у крохотной девочки, когда та бежит навстречу долго отсутствовавшей матери в новом платьице, которым хотела перед ней так похвастаться, подскальзывается и падает в лужу. Недоумение. Обида. И пронзительный рёв. «А ведь такое было!» - внезап но припомнилось Дарье, - «Прямо у меня на глазах!» И Дарья, которая оказалась рядом, первой подняла младшую сестру и стала её утешать, а потом уже Хелен взяла на руки, ревущую от обиды на весь мир, Квин. А через несколько часов младшая сестрёнка, в отстиранном и отглаженном новом платьице, уплетала за обе щеки мороженое и Дарья, в свою очередь, дулась на Квин и на родителей — всё их внимание опять досталось младшей сестрёнке. «Подумаешь, в лужу упала! Велика важность! Может и мне найти лужу поглубже и погрязней?» Дарью тогда остановила только мысль, что ей не удастся так обиженно зареветь. «Может с этого всё и началось? Наше соперничество и взаимная неприязнь друг к другу? С этого мелкого происшествия началась борьба за внимание родителей?» Но в этот раз зарыдала не Квин — брови которой уже поднялись кверху, губы задрожали, а глаза стали наполняться слезами. Зарыдал… Джейк. Хелен кинулась утешать мужа, следом подскочила и Квин, а Дарья рванула наверх, в свою комнату не желая знать кто сейчас припомнился Джейку — жестокий и холодный отец, кто-то из military school или садист начальник, который словно диккенсовский Эбинейзер Скрудж ненавидел Рождество.

… Дарья плюхнулась на кровать. И машинально щёлкнула пультом телевизора. «Fuck ! Sick Sad World! Только этого не хватало! Мы же с Джейн ...» Дарья отключила звук и улеглась, уставившись в потолок — она не хотела вспоминать, что наговорила своей лучшей подруге («Своей БЫВШЕЙ лучшей подруге... И единственной на всём белом свете... Лучше у тебя не было и не будет...») но проклятая память… «Чёрт побери, Моргендорфер, тебе укоротить бы свой язычок метра на два-три! А главное — всё это было несправедливо. И неправда. И кто ты такая что бы высказываться насчёт талантов Джейн?! Тоже мне искусствовед нашлась...» Стыд и боль резали Дарью изнутри словно ледяным ножом. Ей бы сейчас выйти из дома и отправится к Джейн, валяться у подруги в ногах и молить о прощении — но придётся пройти через холл, а там родители и Квин, которых она тоже несправедливо обидела… Словно голышом сквозь заросли чертополоха… Слёзы застилали взор и по толок расплывался в глазах, растекался и Дарья подумала, что не зря она поселилась в комнате с обитыми мягким стенами, а то разбила бы сейчас свою дурную голову… Она так и плакала глядя в потолок и слёзы уже пропитали воротник, оставили сырое пятно на одеяле… Она плакала и надеялась, что разъяренная Хелен сама поднимется наверх и была готова к этому но никто не шёл…

Неизвестно сколько Дарья лежала вот так - упёршись взглядом в потолок, изображение которого было нечётким, расплывалось от её слёз но, в конце концов, это Дарье просто надоело. Она села на кровати. «Так, Моргендорфер, ты можешь, конечно, лежать тут и жалеть себя хоть всё Рождество но не кажется ли тебе что это бессмысленно и глупо и ты должна оторвать от кровати свою задницу, спуститься вниз, попросить прощения у родителей и у Квин (и у Квин тоже!), а потом отправиться домой к Лейнам и слёзно просить прощения у своей единственной настоящей подруги — у Джейн!» Дарья вздохнула и отправилась в ванную — привести себя в порядок. Внизу раздавался шум и доносились голоса — вся праздничная возня и суета продолжались — это только она, Дарья все эти полчаса( или целый час?) лежала бревном одна в своей тёмной комнате. Дарья вернулась к себе, зажгла свет и полезла в платяной шкаф — сегодня было непривычно для Лондэйла холодно. Наконец Дарья вытащила себя почти за шкирку на лестницу — ноги подгибались. Внизу продолжалась предпраздничная суета — из другого конца гостиной раздавался сердитый голос Хелен и жалобный Джейка — они о чём то спорили, а навстречу Дарье первой попалась Квин — младшая сестрёнка настороженно, даже испуганно смотрела на решительно топающую ей навстречу старшую сестру — но Дарья просто подошла и обняла Квин.

\- Прости меня, ладно… С Рождеством! - и поцеловала младшую сестрёнку в щёку.

Квин с удивлением уставилась на Дарью — у той глаза уже были на мокром месте. Сентиментальностью и слезливостью старшая сестра не отличалась — за этим к Джейку. И сама Квин могла улиться слезами после просмотра тех же «Унесённых ветром». Но от Дарьи такого Квин не ожидала… Дарья ещё раз попросила прощения и направилась к родителям, которые уже были на грани — оба. Хелен стояла уперев руки в боки, а Джейк был почти что в истерике. Квин двинулась за Дарьей следом. Глядя в пол Дарья с трудом проговорила:

\- Прости меня, папа… - и с запинкой, сглотнув. - И с Рождеством!

Джейк был явно растроган:

\- И тебя, kiddo…

Хелен нахмурившись, уставилась на Дарью:

\- Куда это ты собралась?

Дарья потупилась и смущённо пробормотала:

\- Извиниться… К Джейн … Мы с ней поругались и я наговорила лишнего…

Хелен улыбнулась:

\- Тогда понятно, что с тобой сегодня творилось. Ладно, иди. И передай поздравления от нас.

Дарья вышла за дверь. На улице действительно было холодно. Даже морозно. И сеял мелкий снег. Ледяной ветер бил в лицо. Дарья нахохлилась, засунула руки в карманы…

Дверь ей открыла сама Джейн:

\- О! Кого мы видим! Сама Моргендорффер пришла нас навестить!

В голосе Джейн Дарья услышала незнакомые нотки. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд чтобы понять — Джейн не то чтобы пьяна но, что называется, «подшофе». Дарья в первый раз видела подругу такой. Дарья набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие, собралась с духом и её прорвало:

\- Прости меня ПОЖАЛ-У-У-ЙСТАААА!

Это было похоже на разрыв большой водопроводной трубы или скорее даже на извержение гейзера. Джейн, от неожиданности, даже немного протрезвела но чтобы выйти из ступора ей понадобилось некоторое время, а потом она с силой втянула за руку рыдающую, самозабвенно, как маленький ребёнок, Дарью в дом и бросила, подошедшему к ним и остолбеневшему от необычного и крайне редкого зрелища — плачущая Дарья, Тренту:

\- «Успокоительного», быстро!

\- Может не стоит…

\- ТРЕНТ!

\- Ладно, ладно… Успокойся. Уже несу.

Зубы Дарьи застучали о стекло стакана.

\- Ч-что э-это?

\- Ты пей, Моргендорффер…

Горькая жидкость обожгла горло, в животе потеплело. Дарья закашлялась. Она стала спокойней скорее из-за шока — пойло, такого омерзительного вкуса, ей ещё не приходилось пить — на более благородные напитки у Трента просто не хватало денег. Да и в барах забегаловок в которых играла «Спираль» просто не было более-менее приличных напитков...

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста…

\- Уже.

\- Ты хорошо рисуешь…

\- Художники не рисуют, а ПИШУТ, Моргендорффер.

\- Я люблю тебя, Лейн…

\- Так. Тебе больше не наливаем…

Джейн дотащила подругу, обхватив её за талию, до дивана и усадила.

\- Ты будешь великим художником. Ты будешь выставляться. У тебя будет мастерская в Ньюю Йо-орр-ке…

Слёзы снова подступили к горлу и Джейн сама подлила «успокоительного». Трент сообразил притащить бумажные салфетки и Дарья захлюпала носом в одну из них. Джейн поднесла к губам подруги стакан. Дарья сделала пару глотков, а потом решительно отобрала стакан из рук Джейн и выпила пойло содержимое залпом. Джейн ухмыльнулась:

\- Ну вот и хорошо…

\- Тыы меня простила?

\- Уже. Успокойся.

\- Я люблю тебя, Лейн…

\- Ты об этом уже говорила. И про мастерскую в Нью Йорке. И про мои будущие выставки. Наверное в Лувре? Или Прадо?

\- Я не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло …

\- Обычные женские дела… Бывает... Может телевизор посмотрим?

… Когда на пороге Casa Lane, после какого то странного звонка Трента — бедняга был явно смущён и сильно невнятен, появилось всё семейство Моргендорферов (включая Квин) перед ними предстала чудная картинка — приплясывающие в обнимку Джейн с Дарьей и подпевающие телевизору дурными голосами не в такт и невпопад. Когда, сложив на кухонный стол гостинцы, Хелен подошла к подружкам поближе кое-что ей стало понятно — запах дрянного алкоголя. Хотя в стаканах у Дарьи с Джейн, как ни забавно, была уже просто содовая. Хелен бросила, полный ярости, взгляд на Трента. Тот смущённо пожал плечами:

\- Она была в таком состоянии, когда пришла … Я просто растерялся…

\- Нууу?!

\- Вообще то они обе были… Очень расстроены. Я немного налил Джейн, а потом пришла Дарья…

\- И?!

\- Ситуация была безвыходной. Дарья просто рыдала в голос и никак не могла остановиться… Я никогда её такой не видел... А это единственное, что было… Из того, что могло бы ей помочь успокоиться… Самое верное средство.

Хелен устало вздохнула:

\- На этот раз поверю. Но только НА ЭТОТ РАЗ! Но не дай бог тебе повторить этот «способ лечения»…! Они обе ещё несовершеннолетние!

Квин смотрела на Дарью и Джейн в полном шоке. Она никогда не видела Дарью такой - «под мухой» и улыбающуюся во весь рот. Вдобавок помада на губах у Джейн была размазана, а щёки и губы Дарьи… У Квин округлились глаза и она спросила громким шёпотом:

\- Вы что?! Целовались?!

Дарья, немного смущённо, кивнула в знак согласия. Джейн ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Это она сама виновата! - и невежливо ткнула в Дарью пальцем. - Стояла прямо под омелой! - Джейн хихикнула. - А сейчас ТЫ как раз под ней стоишь!

\- И-ип! - Квин рванула с места. Но Джейн оказалась проворней. Так что и младшей Моргендорффер пришлось стирать с щёк и губ помаду Джейн.

Трент попытался ускользнуть незаметно. Но Джейн обратила внимание на манёвры брата:

\- Эй! Ты куда это собрался?

\- У нас выступление.

\- Значит бросаешь меня одну?!

\- Ты вообще то сейчас уже не одна …

\- Ну я тебе ещё это припомню, братец…

Трент иронично хмыкнул и исчез за дверью. Через минуту зафырчал мотор «танка». Хелен обратила своё внимание на Джейн:

\- Так ты что, будешь совсем одна?

Джейн кивнула. Она стала серьёзной и даже немного… более трезвой:

\- В доме только мы — я и Трент. А теперь только я — он смылся …

Хелен была решительна:

\- Так. Ты пойдёшь с нами. Нечего тебе тут одной сидеть. Места у нас дома хватит.

 _…Ледяной ветер выдул лишний хмель. Так что Дарья и Джейн стали почти прежними — серьёзными и неулыбчивыми. После ужина Джейн вызвалась вымыть посуду. Дарья пристроилась помогать. И всё это время, под шум воды, они продолжали беседу. Дарья, который раз за этот вечер, продолжила извиняться, а Джейн, в очередной раз, пришлось подругу успокаивать и уверять, что её простила и зла не держит, что это было просто недоразумение и между друзьями такое бывает. И если Дарья не утихимирится наконец и не прекратит она, Джейн, её просто придушит кухонным полотенцем. Дарья рассмеялась - к огромному облегчению Джейн. Спать Лейн устроилась в комнате у Дарьи — той не хотелось расставаться с подругой и на пол просто положили матрас. Получилась вечеринка в пижамах на двоих. Дарья и Джейн проболтали ещё часа два. Утром в дверь тихо поскреблись — Квин. Джейн недовольно поморщилась:_

 _\- Что тебе?_

 _\- Снег…_

 _Джейн растолкала Дарью. У той по утрам тоже было не самое радужное настроение:_

 _\- Что тебе, Лейн?_

 _\- Снег…_

 _Они втроём стояли у самого большого окна в доме. Снег падал крупными хлопьями и пейзаж за окном словно сошёл со старой рождественской открытки. Джейн во весь рот зевнула и обратилась к Квин:_

 _\- Говорят ты очень хорошо варишь какао… Раз уж мы всё равно поднялись…_

 _И они отправились на кухню._


End file.
